El juego más peligroso
by Annilet
Summary: Luego de jugar la ouija, Bella Swan comienza a ver las sombras de su difunto abuelo. Un recorrido por los pensamientos de los miedos más profundos. La muerte.


Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo los hago morir del susto... Guajajajaja!

**

* * *

El juego más peligroso**

—Lo estoy viendo —murmuró la chica de cabellos marrones. Su voz era contenida, a punto del llanto, pero también a punto de la histeria—. No quiero verlo más… Siento… —resolló, paró y tomó aire nuevamente—, siento que me está observando, esperando que cometa algún error; que me está vigilando hasta que muera, está buscando una forma de matarme…

—No es posible —le respondió Edward cuando se había sentado en un sofá que probablemente tuviera la edad de el abuelo de él. Edward intentó tomar la mano de su novia entra las suyas, pero Bella las retiró.

—No deberíamos haber jugado... —le respondió su novia antes de posar sus manos sobre su rostro impidiendo que él la pudiera ver. No terminó de hablar, pero él ya le había cortado.

—Ya no hay marcha atrás —su humor estaba en un constante vaivén de emociones, como si su mente estuviera en una montaña rusa. Edward al notar la desesperación en Bella dejó de pelear con ella, pero…

Era verdad ya no había marcha atrás, al menos para Bella. Este era su ticket para el vagón con destino incierto y sombrío.

—¿Me crees, cuando te digo todo esto? —le preguntó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si esperara buscar la verdad en ellos.

Un extraño ruido los sacó de su estado, asustando a los adolescentes que exaltados buscaron el origen del ruido. Había sido la ventana que se encontraba en el living, en la cual una rama había chocado en ella.

—Te creo —le respondió Edward, no muy seguro si su respuesta había sonado convincente.

Ambos se quedaron callados, en silencio. Esperando que el otro llenara el lugar de palabras.

—Me tengo que ir —le contó al no ver mayor participación por parte de su novio.

—¿Te llevo? —Edward se levantó del roñoso sofá, pero ella simplemente negó, logrando que su cabellera hiciera un baile interminable.

—No, estaré bien. Alice estará en casa y le contaré lo que planeamos hacer.

—Bien —habían sido demasiadas discusiones para saber cuando debía quedarse callado. Bella tomó su bolso y caminó en dirección a la puerta, cuando iba a cruzar el umbral que los iba a separar, giró la cabeza y de reojo observó a Edward, quien estaba sentado de forma natural, pero mirando hacia la pared opuesta, como si estuviera buscando una respuesta en ella.

Bella siguió con su marcha y cerró la puerta suavemente, para luego susurrar:

—Te quiero —sin que él lo hubiera siquiera percibido.

Ya nada volvería ser igual, ni siquiera entre ellos mismos.

Edward no estaba seguro de lo que su novia decía. No es que no le creyera, simplemente era todo muy extraño y tal vez ella solo estuviera confundida, pasara por un trauma post-fallecimiento o alguna jodida cosa como esa. Él estaba decidido a hablar con el hermano de Bella o mínimo con Esme —quien era su madre—, pero no había existido el tiempo. Sus padres no llegaban hasta muy tarde y su amigo, no tenía el teléfono encendido.

Decir que estaba preocupado era poco, estaba alarmado y en estado de alerta constante. No quería que nada le sucediera a su amor. Nada. Y el que hayan jugado a la ouija había sido una mala decisión. Tal vez la peor de sus vidas.

El cielo nunca había sido más oscuro y las estrellas nunca habían brillado menos que esa noche. Ya había pasado dos noches desde que habían jugado a traer a los muertos, aunque este muerto era su difunto abuelo. Mientras caminaba por entre las calles de la ciudad Bella intentaba aclarar su mente, pero no podía lograrlo con mucho éxito por la sencilla razón de que veía como una extraña luz se reflejaba en cada una de las personas donde Bella posaba la vista.

Cuando había llegado a la esquina de su casa, rogó en a su fuero interno que hubiera alguien allí. Desde la esquina podía divisar entre la espesa oscuridad una figura alta y desgarbada. P_osiblemente es Emmett._ Pensó al tiempo que suplicaba que fuera su hermano el que se encontrara entremedio de la fría noche afuera esperando quien sabe qué cosa.

Pasos. Más pasos. Los cuales parecían hundirse en la vereda —como si aun estuviera fresca—. Continuó caminando, rogando y suplicando. Cuando ya llevaba la mitad del camino en el lugar donde ella se encontraba, era imposible poder distinguir a la figura que parecía estar parada al frente de su puerta.

—No es Emmett, tampoco Alice —se dijo para si misma—. Demasiado alto, como para ser ella o incluso mi hermano.

Sus ojos no enfocaban bien, pero ¿Cómo diablos podía hacerlo, cuando las luces de solo unas pocas casas estaban encendidas? Con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora llegó hasta el frente de su hogar. Y aunque fuera imposible de creer, al frente de la puerta ya no había ningún ánima, ni siquiera era un espíritu encerrado en esta dimensión. Allí no había nadie, aun cuando hace solo minutos podía predicar por el mundo entero que frente a su puerta había alguien, o mínimo algo.

Subió por entre las pequeñas escaleras sorteando los juguetes de sus vecinos, buscó las llaves en su bolso con toda la atención puesta en ellas hasta que finalmente las encontró. Tomó el picaporte con sus manos temblorosas e introdujo la llave. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta si hacer mucho ruido y corrió por entre el pasillo para encender las luces. Con la respiración agitada por semejante carrera, fue a cerrar la puerta y se repitió nuevamente que no sucedía nada.

Un replique sonó.

Era el teléfono.

Miró por entre la habitación hacia todos lados, intentando buscar algo inusual. Todo seguía igual. El teléfono continuaba sonando, hasta parecía que esta vez gritaba.

—Emmett ¿Estás allí? —preguntó con la voz irregular, presa del pánico.

Nadie respondió, espera que su hermano estuviera molestando. Sentía una presencia, que era mucho más allá del ver muertos. Lo sentía.

El replique del teléfono seguía con su son y sin hacer esperar demasiado a quien llamaba se acercó al teléfono y contestó.

—¿Si? —Dejó sus cosas en el suelo sin apartar la vista hacia el frente.

—Bella —respondió la voz aguda en un suspiro—. Soy Alice, no puedo ir a tu casa, mamá planea llevarme de viaje donde mis tíos maternos.

Bella no supo que responder, no quería que ella se marchara a ningún lugar, así que solo pudo responder con voz monocorde:

—Está bien, si ocurre algo, te aviso —pero en el fondo de su alma se sentía miserable.

—Bien —colgó. Los ánimos entre todos ya no estaban para una conversación más profunda con un feliz y sonriente "¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?" Así que la escueta conversación no fue para ella una gran sorpresa. Al terminar la llamada su mano se encontraba descansando en la mesa y su espalda contra la pared.

Otra vez ella estaba mirando hacia todos lados buscando a alguien y nuevamente echó a correr por el pasillo, encendiendo la mayor cantidad de luces por el trayecto. Solo pudo soltar un respiro de tranquilidad cuando tocó el pomo de su puerta. La abrió y no alcanzó nuevamente a latir el corazón, cuando ya se había internado en aquella jungla de oscuridad.

Su habitación se encontraba con un desorden que rayaba en lo absurdo: cd's en el suelo, su maquillaje sobre la cama, un par de bebidas energizantes sobre su mueble, entre otras cosas. Se negaba de plano a dormir, lo que ahora le estaba pasando la cuenta desde aquel día. Pero hoy era distinto, no había ocurrido nada muy inquietante más que ver una estela sobre las personas. En otras palabras: hoy no

había sentido la inquietante presencia de su difunto abuelo.

Echó a correr el agua de la bañera y observó por última vez a su alrededor. Seguramente su hermano se quedaría a dormir en otra parte o no quería molestarla, ya que sus padres llegarían en cinco días.

Su paranoia era insostenible. Cuando habían planeado en jugar la ouija fue porque no sabían que hacer para pasar el rato. Su novio, su hermano y sus amigos solo querían molestar y en el proceso lograron algo descabellado.

Cuando ya había terminado optó por lavarse los dientes, buscó sobre una repisa donde siempre dejaba su cepillo, pero hoy no estaba allí. Alarmada buscó por los alrededores para ver si se había caído, mas no había nada. Fue hasta su habitación, donde lo encontró sobre su televisor ¿Qué diablos hacía su cepillo sobre su televisor? Sin pensar demasiado en la respuesta, volvió con paso monocorde a terminar lo que se había propuesto. Comenzó a lavarse los dientes, sin que sucediera nada digno de mencionar, cuando se iba a agachar para terminar, alojó la vista en el espejo que se encontraba frente a ella. Lo único que vio fue su mueca y siguió su proceso de enjuague. Hasta que vio nuevamente el espejo y más que su mueca, lo que vio la dejó helada.

Su abuelo estaba relajado con la espalda en la pared —parecía tranquilo—, pero en el fondo estaba furioso ¿Porqué? Bella no podía deducirlo. Dejó el cepillo quién sabe donde y corrió escaleras abajo, casi se cae en el proceso, pero logró llegar bien al primer piso. Escaneó la planta y no lo encontró.

—Es solo un juego de mi mente —murmuró, buscó entre la oscuridad la puerta de salida—. Me estoy volviendo loca.

No encontraba la puerta. Parecía que su casa se había vuelto una simple caja, porque estaba vacía. Sentía que debía correr, escapar, hacer algo y aunque sonara estúpido, era su abuelo a quien a penas habría visto un par de veces quien la estaba persiguiendo como si fuera una barata película de Hollywood.

—Abre aquel portal donde se cruza a la muerte eterna —recordó las palabras con las que su amigo Jasper había comenzado el juego.

Todos tenían un dedo sobre el vaso y Emmett para romper el tenso ambiente, sugirió llamar a su abuelo. Sin pensar en las consecuencias que esto acarrearía.

Bella aun continuaba ideando la forma de escapar de todo el embrollo. Sentía que la estaban mirando y no quería voltear la vista. Las sombras hacían un extraño juego sobre la pared, se movían, danzaban y cambiaban de forma indeterminadas veces. A sus ojos primero había sido la cara de una bruja, luego una mano lúgubre, hasta que decidió que no podía ser más tonta y prefirió ir a la cocina. Buscó a tientas un cuchillo para su seguridad y cuando ya lo tenía férreamente entre sus dedos se deslizó sigilosamente por entre las paredes para buscar un lugar donde esconderse. Optó por esconderse en la habitación que se encontraba al lado del baño, entró y se echó seguro a la puerta.

Esperó.

El aire en la habitación tenía un olor a naftalina, polvo, tabaco y menta, como si la habitación no fuera nunca utilizada. Demasiado pronto como para sentirse tranquila, vio fácilmente a la figura que la estaba molestando desde hace dos días.

Pensando en hacer uso de su rudimentaria arma se acercó a lo que ahora parecía tener forma sólida ¿Planeaba matarlo? Estúpida pregunta porque ¿cómo uno podía matar a alguien que ya debía estar muerto?

Se acercó y le apuñaló en el corazón. Nada, él simplemente continuó con su trayecto: estaba caminando hacia a ella, como si fuera a tomar su cuerpo, un fantasma buscando un cuerpo.

Su cerebro ya no funcionaba, el instinto de supervivencia era lo único que aun quedaba en ella. Así que cuando su abuelo continuó su andar no se había percatado que al intentar matarlo a él, ella se estaba matando a si misma. Quería sacar el "alma de Bella" pero ya era muy tarde. Se había atravesado la filosa cuchilla por entre sus costillas llegando justo a su corazón.

Lo único que alcanzó a escuchar era como una puerta se abría estruendosamente y un susurro por parte de su abuelo:

—Nunca nos conocimos bien, pero este mundo no era para ti.

El sol apenas se lograba apreciar. Las nubes recubrían la cuidad. Todo seguía como siempre. Benjamin —El repartidor de diarios—, había llegado temprano a su trabajo y lo primero que encontró fue la portada del diario local que anunciaba:

_**Joven de 17 años, que padecía de esquizofrenia se suicida.**_

_Luego de una salida comprar, Emmett_—_ el hermano mayor de Isabella Swan_—,_ llegó a la casa y se encontró con una macabra escena. Su hermana tenía unas tres puñaladas en su tórax que habían sido autoinferidas. _

_Todo habría sido producto de su mente —declara un especialista— Lo que ella pensaba que estaba ocurriendo, no había sido más que un trauma por la muerte de uno de los pocos parientes cercanos que quedaban. Aunque su relación entre su abuelo y ella era nula, Isabella sentía un cargo de conciencia difícil de explicar._

_Ella habría anotado todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo en su diario íntimo. Cercanos a la joven sabían que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo, pero no pensaron que terminaría en aquella trágica escena. El funeral será…_

El joven —asombrado—, apiló los diarios en su moto y tomó rumbo a empezar con su trabajo. _Este será el tema de la semana_. Pensó.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Se preguntan que diablos hago aquí? Bueno, esta era una tarea para mi clase de Castellano donde teníamos que escribir sobre terror. Y no sé como habrá quedado, pero se podría decir que practicamente he desnudado mis miedos en esta historia. Y escribiré una segunda parte contando ciertos detalles que en esta faltaron.

Bye!

pd: Espero actualizar pronto EDT, porque no he tenido internet y eso me dificulta las cosas. Lo bueno: Ya no más clases por dos meses!

Yay!


End file.
